The Power
by AzureKnight2008
Summary: One-shot. 2nd tribute to the sweetest couple in Captain Tsubasa series: Jun Misugi/Yayoi Aoba. ENJOY!


+ Category: **Captain Tsubasa **

+ Rate: **T **

+ Genre: **Romance / Friendship **

**Author's notes:** Hi all! It's been a long time and now I'm BACK with the second one-shot for our favorite couple. The song "The Power" originally composed and performed by Kanon, has beautiful melody which inspired me so much while I was working on this fic. Obviously I think the song's meaning fits Jun/Yayoi's love very well; for this reason I wrote my fic so as to convey and share my feelings with other fans. Hope you will enjoy it wholeheartedly!

Captain Tsubasa respectfully belongs to Takahashi Yoichi. I own nothing. **:-( **

Song's lyrics is in ++ ... ++

**~ THE POWER ~**

He sat on the window seat of his room, head bowed. Nothing shielded him from the force of the elements as the veritable storm that was raging outside drenched him from the open window; but he didn't care, nor did he abandon his now-dampened seat. Nothing mattered now, save his sorrow.

The door opened slowly to reveal a beautiful girl with crimson-brown hair. Yayoi, his best friend and confidante. She paused in her tracks, afraid of intruding, but he didn't even look up. Her heart ached as she saw him reduced to this state. She went to him and laid the cloak she was carrying across his shoulders. "Captain," She said softly.

He looked up, surprised, meeting a pair of sympathetic hazel eyes with his hazel-gold ones. "Manager...ohayou... welcome back." He murmured, with an involuntary smile. Somehow, he thought, however dispirited he was, she could never fail to draw out a smile from him. He had missed her badly when she insisted on having a month-long vacation, and had come back after only a week. He was very grateful for that. She sat at the other corner of the seat, facing him.

"Do you really want to stay here? You'll just get as wet as I am now, you know," He said.

"Yes I do, captain, if you don't mind," She replied, gazing out at the rain, which had slowed to a mild drizzle. "Suit yourself," He said, shrugging. They lapsed into a companionable silence for a while. She eyed him from beneath hooded lids, and was dismayed at how forlorn he looked. It was one thing to see and another to hear what all Musashi High knew: that team Musashi FC, with the absence of their captain during his heart rehabilitation, was once again, unqualified for the National Junior Soccer Championship.

The ex-manager did not know that seeing him in pain could hurt her so much also. Silently, she blamed herself for leaving him in a lurch, though she had rushed to be with him as soon as she heard the news and was technically on vacation still. He noticed her gaze and gave a wry smile, "I expect you've heard by now..." He said simply.

She nodded. Summoning her courage, she got up and hugged him from behind as she did when they were children, resting her face on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, captain," She said softly, a small blush found her cheeks, "I know it seems hard now, but it may not seem so bad by and by."

He was surprised by the sudden warmth and understanding he felt in the maiden behind him. He looked into her eyes, and his heart leapt oddly... He allowed himself a tiny seed of comfort. Maybe, just maybe, things weren't really that bad since he had her by his side.

They sat there for a long while, just listening to the wind howl and the rain fall, while she stroked his hair occasionally.

At last, the rain slowed to a mild drizzle, and the sun came up. Yayoi turned to the window and beheld the most beautiful rainbow she had ever seen in Tokyo. Making a decision, she stood up and began to drag him outside.

"What! Manager, what are you doing?" He said, trying to keep his balance as he allowed her to drag him away.

He may be Musashi captain, but ex-Musashi manager could pull.

"Come on," She said, "I wanna show you something." He gave a gasp and protested as he was dragged outside, as barefoot on the muddy ground as Yayoi was. She paid no attention to him and instead continued on until they reached a beautiful fountain in one of the city parks. There, she stopped and turned to him, grinning. He did not grin back.

"Alright, manager, what's the idea?" He said, frowning.

She only laughed and twirled round and round, not minding even when her hair came loose. Jun stood fascinated, watching her, /She looked just like a woodland goddess,/ He thought, especially since she had on a beautiful dress that had trimmings that matched her hair, and a ribbon on her white throat.

She finally stopped in front of him, still smiling. "Do you remember this place, captain?" She asked softly.

He looked around, and his eyes widened, catching sight of the statue of stone lovers on the fountain. "Yes, of course, " He replied, smiling softly, as he remembered...

_**[Flashback]**_

_"Why are you crying?" _

_A boy asked as the girl huddled from the rain. She didn't answer him. She couldn't answer him. All she could think about was the sorrow and pain emanating from her own little heart. The boy looked at her in concern. _

_"If you would tell me, maybe I can help..." _

_The girl raised her face to look at him with continuous tears flowing down her face. Her eyes widened as she recognized the boy who saved her back then, in her first day at the new school. Still, the girl sobbed even harder. The boy sighed and sat down beside her. _

_"My name's Jun Misugi," He said introducing himself, "You're Yayoi Aoba, right?" _

_"Y- yes," She told him softly, a little surprised that he remembered her name. _

_The boy smiled, "That's a beautiful name you've got there... umn...may I just call you Yayoi?" _

_The said girl blushed, flashed him a small smile and nodded. _

_Jun's eyes blinked back surprise, "You know Yayoi-chan, you look very pretty when you uh, when umn... when you smile," He told her shyly, not used to complementing girls, especially at his age. _

_Yayoi's smile grew even wider, "Arigatou, Misugi-kun." _

_Jun blushed. _

_"So tell me, Yayoi-chan, why were you crying?" _

_She looked at him, suspicion lining her eyes. _

_Suddenly a large flash of lightning streaked beside them followed by a loud boom of thunder, and in fear, Yayoi cuddled right into Jun's arms. Jun, meanwhile, glared at the raging storm, daring it to do it's worst. _

_He looked down at the girl in his arms and Yayoi looked up, straight into his eyes, "It's my... it's my birthday today," She choked out, her eyes filling with tears, "My...my parents-they went away on business and no one..." _

_This time the girl burst out into a fresh state of tears as she cried onto the boy's chest. _

_The boy stroked her hair softly, "Maybe they were just busy," He said trying to comfort her, "I'm sure once you get home they'll have a present or a small cake ready for you." _

_Jun bit his lip. He felt so sorry for her. She was so pretty, so delicate since the first time he saw her standing on the board as a new transferred student to Musashi primary school. And yet... she cried so often. _

_The storm was getting worse and he knew his butler would come looking for him shortly. But that would mean he would have to leave, and he knew he couldn't just leave this girl alone. He just couldn't! _

_"I'll tell you what," He told the little brunette softly, "If you stop crying and behave yourself, I'll ask Hideki if you can come home with us." _

_She shook her head softly, looking away, "I don't want to bother anyone..."_

_Then, as if having realize their position, she blushed furiously and did her best to save a small distance. _

_"S-sorry..." Her voice was barely audible._

_It was obvious she liked this boy. He had been her prince-charming ever since that day and she liked him a lot, still she could never expect to start a proper conversation with him without feeling awkward, let alone this closeness..._

_"No worry," Jun shook his head, "My mother would want to see you, she's a nice woman, she is! And you have to go home with us," He coaxed her as she turned to him, "Because umn... because we've got a birthday present for you waiting back at my place." _

_The girl blinked her eyes, "A present... for me? But... why?" _

_Jun smiled, taking her hand, "It's your birthday today isn't it? Now come on, my father's going to be worried about us. Let's hurry before the storm gets worse." _

_Yayoi held back, deciding whether she could trust him or not; but as she remembered how he had defended her against their evil classmates, looked down to their holding hands, up to the boy's brilliant hazel eyes, she knew she could trust him completely. _

_Jun's word was as good as gold when hours later at the Misugi manor, Yayoi received her first kimono from Mr & Mrs. Misugi - the best birthday gift she could have ever received. _

_She twirled around happily, as the duke and duchess watched her with interested eyes. _

_"She is beautiful, son. And she'd make a great playmate for you." His father mused slowly. _

_Jun smiled at his parents and ran to his new found friend, "Come on, I'll race you to the cake!" He challenged her, before both kids ran laughing down the hallway... _

_**[End flashback]**_

_++ You give me the Power_

_You give me the Strength ++_

"I'm glad you remember," Yayoi smiled. She was glad that even for a moment, she could make him forget his sorrow.

Jun gazed at her. The wind, which was much warmer here, tossed his brown hair back, making the Musashi's captain look extremely handsome and distinguished.

_++ Namida no kazu sono bun dake tsuyoku nareru sou shinjite_

_Kokomade kita dakedo hitori ja_

_Norikoerarenai koto mo aru kara ++_

Then all of a sudden, much to Yayoi's surprise, his arms drew her into a warm embrace. Tight and long.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"Thank you, too," A little bewildered and content nonetheless, she replied just as softly, resting her head on his chest.

No other words were needed, for they understood each other too well.

_++ Kanawanai yakusoku to_

_Uso ni kizutsuite sakebu kokoro ni ++_

He hesitated for a moment, then, "Dance with me?" He whispered, still holding her close.

She only nodded.

_++ You give me the Power_

_You give me the Strength ++_

They danced for some time, and Yayoi again found herself drawing closer and closer to Jun's embrace.

_++ Ikiteku chikara wo ataete kureta ++_

His arms gradually tightened around her, and the touch of his palm against her back was sweetly protective.

_++ You give me the Power_

_You give me the Strength ++_

She felt so content within his embrace, and how she wished to stay like this forever.

_++ Omotai tobira wo hiraku yuuki wo kureta_

_You are my savior ++_

Every now and then, she would look up and gaze upon his gentle face, and they would both smile at the same time.

_++ Naze ni hito wa kurikaesu no_

_Onaji ayamachi onaji namida_

_Ushinatte kara hajimete kizuku_

_Nani ga ichiban taisetsu na no ka ++_

"Captain..." She murmured, mesmerized by his hazel eyes, and thinking how handsome he had become.

"Jun," He corrected softly.

"Gomen, capta-" His mock-glare stopped her short, and she giggled in response.

"You're the best thing that ever came into my life, Yayoi. I would like you to know that."

Her heart absolutely refused to beat.

_++ Setsunasa ni tachidomaru_

_Soredemo asa wa yatte kuru kara ++_

Jun smiled at her, and gently brushed the stray strands of her ruby lock away from her face.

"One day I would conquer this illness," He said, "I'll surely make it... as long as Yayoi is with me."

_++ You give me the Power_

_You give me the Strength ++_

Then, he stood, straight and tall, watching the rainbow fade with her, her hand clasped in his.

_++ Ashita ga kowakute susumenai toki mo_

_You give me the Power_

_So I can live stronger everyday ++_

Yayoi felt warmth on her cheeks. She had so many nice memories with Jun as a child. They were best friends, and Yayoi always felt they had this certain bond.

_++ Oshiete kureta ne ikiteru soredake de imi ga aru to ++_

All because he took the time to protect and befriend a lonely girl crying in the rain.

_++ Kurushimi ni uchikatsu chikara wo_

_Nikushimi wo kesisaru kokoro wo_

_Yurusu koto no dekiru jibun wo ima kanjitai_

_Utsukushisa ni nakeru jounetsu wo_

_Yasashisa wo sakaseru kokoro wo ++_

Time after time, ever since those chance encounters... her feelings for him had been growing much- to a different level that she didn't quite comprehend at first. The thought of seeing him, of being by his side, watching him training and trying her best to help would simply make her day. She could do nothing to stop this feeling. She could never stop it. She just- could not.

_++ Hito wo aisuru chikara wo Ooh ++_

Until the day she found... it was him who had long claimed her heart.

_++ You give me the Power_

_You give me the Strength ++_

Maybe one day, she wiped a single tear that escaped her eyes, he too would eventually realize that, no matter how long, no matter what happens, there would always be this girl waiting in the shadows for him, offering comfort and love.

Always...

and Forever...

_++ You give me the Power_

_You give me the Strength_

_Ikiteku chikara wo ataete kureta_

_I give you My Power_

_So You can live stronger everyday_

_Omotai tobira wo ima issho ni hiraku no_

_Anata to ++_

_++ You give me the Power... ++_

**The End**

**Author's final notes:** Some words I would like to give to Flor Guajira - one of my readers, if she ever reads this fic: Never afraid to show you rightful wish! For bad reviews/comments (or "flames") could never stop us from expressing our love and hope for the future of our characters. **;-) **

By the way, I strongly recommend my readers to read Flor Guajira's CT fanfic too; it's very good and in Spanish but you can use Google to do the translation!

To my friend: I actually borrowed your character! See? _*grin*_

Anyone curious about this Hideki, please read "My Heart knows what I'm feeling" by Miss Anonym. This is a great Indonesian fanfic for our favorite couple! **BD**


End file.
